Holy Powers
If you're playing a simple game on the go or you don't have much time, instead of giving Creators elaborate Degrees or other power systems you can use this. These are basic powers that a Creator would start out with and with a little experience they could channel those powers more effectively. Blessings Creators can ask God to cause effects in reality, and God loves His' own. By using a Blessing, a Creator can gain greater success in their actions or cause a supernatural event (in effect, a miracle) to occur. Miracles resulting from Blessings may not always be what the Creator intended, but they will rarely be anything other than beneficial. Creation Creators start off with this ability, it is the signature power of their Order and allows them to produce a basic substance. With greater experience, more complex substances or constructs can be created. Curses Curses are the act of asking God to deal harshly with someone or something. Never to be used lightly, they are intended for use against forces of the Darkness or in desperate situations. Effectively they work the same as a Blessing does, except they work to harm targets. Healing By laying their hands on a wound or a target individual, a Creator can restore health. In extreme cases, or with great expenditures of Kenosis, a Creator could even resurrect a deceased ally with this ability. Miracles Creators can't actually cause these on purpose, they happen when they happen. Most Miracles are one-time occurrences, but sometimes they occur at regular interventals for days, weeks or even years at a time. They usual result from particularly powerful or heart felt Blessings. Prayer Prayer is how a Creator regenerates Kenosis. Acts of religious devotion such as meditation, prayer beads, novenas, reading scripture, etc., should aid a Creator in regaining Kenosis at a faster rate. Prophecy To Create requires knowledge, so the Creators by their nature are attuned to mental attributes. With God's Spirit within them, a Creator may receive visions of events, prophecies or moments of mental illumination. Elder members of the Order may even possess powers of precognition. Relics Relics are items imbued with Kenosis, normally through Blessings or Miracles. They normally appear perfectly normal except they will perform some supernatural feat or function. Powerful Relics can make a Creator a tougher opponent in a fight. Legends Creators are made when a soul witnesses God in His' Aspect as The Creator, the result is a human being who is now a living incarnation of the energies of creation itself. These energies can bleed off from a Creator and effect reality in unusual ways. Often, if a Creator is particularly devoted to the life of a saint or scriptural story, they may occasionally summon forth shades from that story in moments of crises. What this means is that, in a desperate act of survival, a Creator may find themselves witnesses a Biblical act (like brimstone falling from the sky, a great flood, one of the great plagues of Egypt, etc.). Saints or popular holy persons may appear to them to render advice or give aid. Legends should really be under the purview of the Storyteller, and they should only be used in moments of crises or to keep the story going for the players.